An Unexpected Love Attraction
by ROckY roXY
Summary: AU Hanna's Dad lives in California with his girlfriend Claudia Dawson who Hanna really likes. Hanna spends every summer with them. This summer is different because Hanna will be meeting Claudia's son Caleb who didn't even know Tom had a daughter and Hanna didn't know he existed either for the first time.What happens when they start to get to know each other and end up falling hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so not only is this my first Haleb story it's also my first pretty Little Liars story as well so please be nice I hope it's good and you enjoy it it's just been in my head and I haven't been able to update other stories I'm writing because this has been blocking me so finally I decided to just post the first chapter to see how it goes.**

**Chapter 1**

Hanna Marin was currently in her closet looking for clothes to put in her suitcases that lay open on her bed. One of the suitcases was already packed with shorts and bikinis that she could wear around the pool and to the beach. It was the beginning of summer break at the end of school that day and she was packing for her trip that she was leaving for the next morning.

Hanna spent her summers in Montecito California. Where she visited her dad, since he had moved out there after her parents' divorce four years ago. She usually packed for her trip at least two days before the last day of school, but she had been so busy with school and other things that she didn't get around to packing. Now here she was quickly packing at ten o'clock at night because it was so last minute and she wouldn't have time the next day. She had a one thirty flight and she needed to be at the airport by one, but was meeting up with her friends before then to spend sometime with them before she left so she would be busy all morning.

A year and a half after her parents separated six years ago, her dad Tom started dating a woman named Claudia Dawson, who was now her dad's girlfriend of three and a half years and who he now shared his home with. When Tom told Hanna about Claudia living with him late last year she thought it was really great because she really liked Claudia. Sure when her dad first told her about the woman she at first hated her, because the only person Hanna wanted with her dad was her mom. But after she met Claudia, two summers ago and saw how happy she made Tom she decided to give her a chance and get to know her, by the end of the summer Hanna really liked Claudia and now she talked to her on a weekly basis.

Just as Hanna threw a pair of sandals into her bag a ping sound came her phone signaling she had a text message it was from Claudia telling her that her plane ticket would be waiting for her at check-in under her fathers' name and they couldn't wait to see her. Hanna smiled and sent a thanks in reply adding that she couldn't wait to get there either. Just as she sent the message her mom Ashley walked in with some laundry for Hanna to either take with her or put away. "Who was that?" She asked as she set the basket of clothes on the bed. "Oh it was just Claudia telling me that my plane ticket will be at the airport waiting for me." Hanna replied placing her phone back on her bedside table and started looking through the basket of clothes that her mom just walked in with. "Oh. Ok well did she tell who would be meeting you at the airport?" Ashley questioned. Hanna looked at her mom while throwing a folded skirt in her suitcase "No, but it'll most likely be dad." She answered and went back to packing her bags.

"Ok." Her mom answered awkwardly and walked out of the room. Hanna knew that Ashley may not always like the fact that she was in touch with her father's girlfriend, but she also that Ashley was glad that she got along with the new woman in her ex husband's life, especially after she discovered that Claudia would now be sharing a residence with him. She didn't want to take Tom's time with her away but Ashley also didn't want to put her daughter in an uncomfortable situation that she didn't want to be in either. "Don't forget to pack the important things Hanna." Her mom yelled from down the hall. "I won't." Hanna yelled back and walked out of her toward her bathroom to pack her tote bag and make up.

Walking into the bathroom she walked to the sink and opened on of the drawers and pulled out her flat iron and curler first placing them on the counter. Then opening another drawer and pulling out her tote bag and placing that on the counter and then opened the mirror to get her toothbrush, facial-scrub, and floss stuffing them all in the tote. After she packed her tote bag with the essentials she zipped it up and put next to her make up on the sink so she could grab them the next morning before she left. Grabbing her flat iron and curler off the counter before she walked back to her room so she could pack them with her stuff. She stuffed booth items in her suitcase and went back looking through the basket of clean clothes her mom brought in earlier. After finding warm pants and jeans in the basket and putting them in her bag, Hanna went back into her closet to look for some sweater to take as well.

After packing the sweaters she took from her closet and packing a few nice dresses and shoes, Hanna finally zipped up her suitcases after throwing in two more pairs of sandals and put them by the door 'I'll take them down on my way out to meet the girls in the morning,' she thought. When she looked at her alarm clock it read eleven-thirty. "Damn, it two and a half hours for me to pack and still haven't picked out what I'm wearing tomorrow," She said to herself. 'Oh well I'll sleep on the plane,' she thought as she walked to the closet again to pick her outfit. After only ten minutes she came back out with the perfect Rosewood/Montecito outfit. Her outfit consisted of an off the shoulder shirt with the word love bedazzled on it and some hot pink tights with some boots to go with it.

After she put the clothes for the next day on her desk chair she folded the rest of the laundry from earlier and put them away then grabbed her pajamas and walked to the bathroom for a shower. When Hanna was done with her shower and washed up for bed she walked back to her room. Glancing at the clock as she walked in she saw that it read twelve-forty. Putting her dirty clothes in the hamper she grabbed her laptop bag and put it on the desk next to her laptop. Checking to see if her computer was charged enough for the plane ride she put both her computer and laptop charger in the bag and zipped it up. As she finished zipping it her mom walked in.

"Hanna what are you still doing up it's almost one in the morning you should be in bed already you have a busy day tomorrow." Her mom told her "I know I was just about to go to sleep," Hanna replied. "Ok, well sleep well. See in the morning." Ashley responded before turning to walk back out the room. "Yeah, you too mom," Hanna said as her mom walked out. Hanna walked back to her bed put her phone on the charge, pulled the covers back and got in bed after pulled the blankets back on herself she turned the lamp next to her bed off and finally went to sleep.

**Well there it was the first chapter of my new story. I hope you liked it I know this first chapter makes kinda no sense and its sorta rambley but I just wanted to get something out there to start the process hopefully the other chapters will be a lot better. And thanks for reading if you are also reading any of my other stories I will try and get the ball rolling with them soon thanks guys. Please review and tell me what you think or if you might have any ideas for the story also I might have some Ocs just as Hanna's friends in California. Again tell me what you think or even if I should continue this story thanks for checking my story out it means a lot you Rock.**

**Signed **

**ROckY roXY**


	2. Chapter 2

**After waiting for a while chapter 2 is finally here I added all Oc characters as Hanna's friends. I'm sorry it took a bit I've been really busy. But it's here. Hope you like it thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Hanna woke up at eight-thirty and quickly grabbed her stuff for a shower after waking up an hour late she had to hurry. She was the girls meeting at nine- thirty at the brew to grab coffee and hang out before Hanna took of for Montecito. Hanna quickly jumped in washed her hair and scrubbed her body then jumped out and washed up before changing into her clothes for the day. After she applied her make up she repacked both her toiletries and make up back in her toiletry and make up bags before grabbing them on her way back to her room to get her over sized purse that she would be using as her carry on for the plane ride.

When she walked back into her room she grabbed the bigger of the two suitcases and set it on her bed, and opened it and stuffed her toiletry bag into in and zipped it back up. After she zipped it back up she grabbed her over sized tote and put her make up bag in it, then she walked to her desk and picked up her laptop that was packed in its case the night before and stuffing it into her tote as well. Looking to the alarm she saw it read nine.

'Oh good if I finish now I won't be late to the Brew,' she thought as she walked back to her bed and grabbed her phone and charger stuffing the charger in her purse and then grabbing suitcase from the bed and the other one by the door on her way out closing the door on her way out of it.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase she set her bags by the door before going to the kitchen where her mom was drinking coffee and eating breakfast. "Good morning Hanna," Ashley greeted as Hanna walked through the entryway. "Morning mom," Hanna responded with a smile. "So I'm gonna get going ok?" Hanna said to her mom "Ok, but before you go can you please put your bags in the car so I can just go pick you up and we can leave from there." Ashley told her taking drink of her coffee. Hanna nodded then turned and walked back the way she came, grabbing the car keys from their spot on the hall table, and walked to the door opening it and grabbing both cases as she did so, before she walked out the door to her moms car.

Walking to the car she opened the truck as she walked closer to it walking to the trunk she loaded both bags in it before closing it back up again. Hanna walked back inside put the keys back where she had got them and grabbing her purse from where she set it before turning back the way she came from "I'm going. I'll see you later mom," she yelled on her way out the door before closing it on her way out. Hanna made her way to The Brew; The Brew was the local coffee shop and a place where her and her friends hung out often when they weren't at one of their house.

As Hanna made her way toward the street the coffee shop was on she passed a missing persons flyer on a pole that made stop and look at it. It wasn't the flyer that made her stop or even the fact that it had a young girl her own age on it. It was the fact that she knew the girl, her name was Alison Dilaurnentis and she had been one of Hanna's best friends before she went missing Labor Day weekend a year ago. Hanna heaved a sigh they still hadn't found anything that could help them find Alison or Ali as people who knew her closely called her. Hanna heaved another sigh and with a final glance at the picture she walked on.

When she finally reached The Brew Hanna walked in and saw her friends sitting on the couch. She walked over to them "Hey Han" her friend Emily greeted while her friend Spencer waved. "Hey Em, hey Spence." She greeted back as she took a seat next Emily on the couch "Where's Aria?" She asks as acknowledges her friend Aria was missing from their get together. "Oh, she just texted a little while ago saying that she had to take her brother to lacrosse try-outs. She should be here soon." Hanna nodded, "Did you guys order yet?" she asked. "No, we were waiting on you and Aria." Spencer answered for them. "And now we are just waiting on Aria." Hanna stated. "So Han what time are you leaving?" Emily asked. "Well my flight isn't until one-thirty, but my mom's coming to get me at twelve so we won't hit that much traffic," Hanna replied.

Right as Hanna finished explaining her plans Aria walked up to them "Hey guys." She said with a smile "Did you order yet?" she asked. The girls all shook their heads "And since you were the last one here you get to order." Hanna stated. Aria nodded and turned around walking back the way she came from to the counter to order their coffees. "So are you excited about going?" Aria asked she came back with their orders and took a seat on the other side of Emily. "I mean this is the first summer it's not going to be just you and your dad in the house his girlfriend will be there too now," Aria continued. "Yeah, I am. I mean sure it'll be strange at first but I really like Claudia and I'm glad her and my dad living together at least he's not in the house alone anymore," Hanna answered. "So when will you be back?" Emily asked. "I'll be back a week before school starts," She answered again.

Before the girls knew it the time had passed with talk of summer fun, junior year and plans to hang out every day the week Hanna returned from Montecito. Spencer was currently telling the girls about what her summer plans consisted of going to her lake house with her family, when Hanna's phone went off. Hanna looked at her phone, "It's my mom." She told them as she answered the call. "Hey mom, yeah we're still here. Ok yeah alright I'll see you in a bit bye," Hanna her conversation and hung up. "My mom's coming to get so we can get going," She told her friends. All the girls smiles dropped a bit they all got up with Hanna and walked outside to wait with her to get picked up.

They continued their chat while they waited. Aria was saying how she was thinking of taking an art class at Hollis, while Emily would be training for the next swim season. And of course Spencer's plans had her going to her lake house and of course studying for the next school year. They all heard a honk and saw a car pull up in front of them "Hanna come on we gotta get going. Hey girls," Ashley greeted. "Hi Mrs. Marin," they all greeted back in unison before they all took turns saying good-bye to Hanna with hugs. No matter how many summers Hanna went it was always tough for the girls to say farewell to her and it was difficult for Hanna as well, but they all knew Hanna needed to spend time with her father and anyway it was only for the summer and she would be back before they all knew it. After saying good-bye to her friends Hanna turned and opened the door before she got in. "Bye Han. Have fun see you when you get back." Emily, Aria, and Spencer shouted as the car drove away. Hanna turned stuck her heard out the window and gave them one last wave before turning right in her seat again.

The traffic wasn't that bad on the way to the airport so Hanna and her mom reached it a half hour early. As they walked to the check-in desk Hanna's phone pinged Hanna pulled it out to see whom the message. It was from Logan a friend of hers from California. _Hey Han just wondering when you fly in-3Lo. _Hanna smiled Logan, her twin brother Brandon, and Logan's now boyfriend Jeremy were the first friends she made when she first visited her dad in Montecito right after he moved there six years ago. Hanna quickly shot back answer, _Hi Lo just got to the airport at check-in now should be there soon-:)__Han_. Right away Hanna's phone went off again, _Sweet can't wait for you to get here Maybe we can have a sleepover you me, Tanya, Reese, and Jay-lee-3Lo. Totally, I'll ask my dad if its cool when I land I'm sure he and Claudia won't mind but what about Lynne -:)__Han._ Hanna texted back. "Who's that you're texting," her mom asked. Hanna looked at her mom, "Oh it's just my friend Logan. She's wondering when I get in today," She answered. Ashley nodded as Hanna's phone went off again, _That would be so rad. Lynne is away for the week some family trip but she'll be back Monday. In the mean time the girls and I can catch you up on what you missed-3Lo. Ok well talk to you later I gotta get myself checked in so bye-:)__Han. Ok well have a safe flight Han see you soon-3Lo._

As Hanna read the text just sent to her she heard a 'next' She looked up from her phone and saw that she was next, she walked up to the counter with her mom "Hello Miss how may I help you?" the clerk asked. "Hi, I would like to pick up my plane ticket under the name Thomas Marin." Hanna answered. "Ok." the man answered as he typed on his computer, "Here we are a ticket under the name Thomas Marin left for Hanna Marin." He stated looking up at Hanna for a confirmation. "That's me." Hanna replied handing him her I.D.. The guy looked at it and then at her before handing it back to her. "Here you are Ms. Marin will you be traveling by yourself?" he asked. Hanna nodded and the guy continued to type away as Hanna gave her luggage to him so it could be ran through baggage and be loaded on the plane before handing Hanna her ticket and an unaccompanied minors pass. "Enjoy your flight and have a good day." The clerk smiled. "Yeah same to you." Hanna replied as she walked away.

When Ashley and Hanna walked away Ashley asked Hanna what Gate do they walk to Hanna looked at her ticket to see. "Gate 56." She said and started walking in that direction When they finally reached it Ashley looked at the clock on her phone "Well it's one-ten do you want to head to the gift shop to get some magazines, we still have some time to kill?" her mom asked. Hanna nodded, "Sure I could use some magazines for the ride," She responded and they walked to the gift shop not far from where Hanna's flight gate was. After buying some magazines and candy Ashley and Hanna heard Gate 56 flight to Montecito now boarding.

They quickly made their way back to the Gateway. "Well have fun and stay safe and call me when you get to your father's." Ashley said to her as they were saying good-bye "I will to all of it I promise. Seriously mom you have nothing to worry about. Well I better go." Hanna said as she gestured to the Gateway entrance where other people were boarding. Ashley nodded and grabbed Hanna in a hug "I love you have a good trip I'll see you when you get back," She told her. "I will. I love you too mom." Hanna replied as she returned the hug. After another minute they both let go and Hanna walked to the air stewardess and handed her the ticket with a last look and wave Hanna walked through the door. After watching her daughter depart Ashley walked back the way she came and left the airport.

**Well there it is sorry it's a bit rambley again it's just another filler. Anyway hope you like it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. And I'm sorry but I'm dealing with some very very big stuff right now so my updates will be a while from now on hopefully I can writing on weekends but we'll see sorry again anyway until next time. Thanks for reading. You Rock**

**Signed**

**ROckY roXY**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this chapter took a while I was really busy these passed weeks and every time I sat to write right after I had to go somewhere but it finally done and here so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3**

The plane ride was long but after how many summers she spent with her father she was used to it. She was currently watching _A Walk to Remember_ for the umpteenth time on her laptop. The movie was at the part where Jamie and Landon were on their very first date, and Hanna was already crying when she heard a voice come on the intercom. "Hello this is your Captain speaking, asking if you would kindly fasten your seatbelts we are preparing to land. Thank you." Hanna stopped the movie and put her laptop in the little pocket the seat in front of her had on the back of it so passengers could store some of their belongings away. After she did that quickly fastened her belt as requested and waited for the plane to descend for landing.

When Hanna's plane landed she gathered her belongings and headed off the plane. "We hope you enjoyed your flight and have a nice day," the flight attendants told her as she was exiting the plane. "Thank you. You have a nice day too." Hanna smiled and walked off. As she reached her terminal entrance she started looking for her dad. She looked all over the crowd as she made her way to the center of the Gateway waiting area. She heard a "Hanna," and when she turned she spotted just the man she was looking for and the smile on her face grew at the sight of her father.

Hanna made her way to her dad, "Hey dad," she greeted with a smiled. "Hey kiddo, how you doing?" Tom said as he pulled her into a big hug. "Look at you, you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you," he told her when he got a good look at her after they released from the hug. "Thanks," Hanna responded. "Where's Claudia, did she come?" Hanna asked as she looked around for the familiar face of her dad's girlfriend. "No, she stayed home to get your room ready, she wanted to be perfect for your arrive and have something for you eat when you got there. She can't wait to see you," Tom explained to her.

"Oh ok. Well that was nice of her. Well let's go get my luggage we don't want to keep her waiting," Hanna said. Her dad nodded and put his arm around her while walked off to baggage claim to retrieve her bags. When they reached baggage they waited for Hanna's luggage to come their way. When Hanna spotted her suitcases she pointed them out to her dad and he helped retrieve them from the rotating baggage claim machine as Hanna called it and then headed to the car.

"So how's you're mom?" Tom asked on the ride to his and Claudia's house. Hanna turned from the scenery out her passenger side window to her dad "Mom's good." She answered. "That's good," her dad nodded "And how are the girls?" he asked again "They're good they all have their own plans this summer but we planned two weeks of fun when I get back home so I'll still have summer with them too." Hanna answered as she change the station on the radio leaving it on Firework by Katy Perry her one of her favorites.

"Oh before I forget I talked Logan earlier and I was wondering if I could have her and some other friends over for a sleepover?" She asked. "Well you'll have to see if Claudia's alright with it first, but I'm fine with it," Tom answered. "Sweet, thanks dad." Hanna thanked knowing that her friends sleeping over wouldn't bother Claudia. "Oh I'm sorry but after I drop you off I have some work to do at the office for the rest of the day I hope that's ok. Hanna nodded, "Yeah it's fine gives m and Claudia time to catch up." The rest of the car ride was in silent with the exception of the music emitting from the radio.

When Hanna and Tom finally arrived at Tom's five bedrooms two-bathroom two-story Montecito home that he now shared with Claudia made Hanna smile excitedly. She didn't realize how much she missed it here until she saw the house. As her dad pulled into the driveway the front door opened and Hanna's smile widened at the sight of the woman, before her dad could pull into the garage Hanna opened her door, forcing her dad to stop to let her get out and jogged to greet the woman.

"Claudia," she shouted before embracing her dad's girlfriend in a big hug. "How are you sweetie?" Claudia asked as her as they released their hug. "I'm good. How are you," Hanna answered with a smile. "I'm good honey. I missed you though, your father is no fun when it comes to shopping or going to the spa." Claudia answered teasingly as her dad walked up the walkway with Hanna's bags. Hanna laughed, "I bet, well I'm here now so shopping can be fun for you again." Claudia smiled, "Well come on lets go inside your dad can handle the bags." She said as took Hanna's hand and led her through the still open front door. "So you hungry? I have lunch ready," Claudia told Hanna as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, lunch sounds great," Hanna replied as she took a seat at the kitchen table in the corner of the room. "I made chicken salad. I hope that's alright." Claudia stated. Hanna nodded, "That's fine with me." "How's life, any boys I need to know about?" Claudia asked as she toasted the bread for Hanna's sandwich. "No." simply Hanna answered as she got up from her seat to get a glass for both her and Claudia from the cupboard and setting them on the counter before opening the refrigerator. "But it's summer so who knows, maybe I'll meet a hot surfer at the beach or something," Hanna continued as she poured the lemonade she retrieved from the refrigerator into the two glasses.

Claudia chuckled, "Don't let you dad hear you say that he'd freak out." Just then they both heard Tom yell from the living room "Hanna your bags are in your room I gotta run I'll see you tonight." And then heard the front door open and close just as both called a 'see you later' back. Hanna laughed and nodded, "Oh I almost forgot I asked if I could invite the girls could sleep over tonight. He said it was fine as long as you're ok with it, so is it cool?" Hanna asked. Claudia nodded, "I don't have a problem with it so go ahead and invite them. She answered as she looked up from the sandwich she was making. "Awesome thanks. I'll text Lo and the other later to tell them." Hanna stated as she grabbed both her and Claudia's drinks and placed them on the table before retaking her seat "So how are you liking living here with my dad?" Hanna questioned as Claudia placed Hanna's sandwich in front of her and sat down across from her with her own sandwich.

"Oh, you know when your dad first asked me to move in with him I wasn't sure what my answer was going to be, you know it wasn't just me I was thinking about. I was worried about Caleb and how it would affect him. It was a big decision to make and it was a little at first strange but I'm liking it I'm just glad Caleb is adjusting well with everything, you know with having a man around the house now and having to start a new school in the middle of the year and make new friends. It's a big change." Claudia explained, but Hanna was lost after the name Caleb left her mouth.

"I'm sorry but who's Caleb?" Hanna interrupted. Claudia looked kind of shocked then answered, "Caleb's my sixteen year old son. Surely your dad told you that I had a son the same age as you." She continued Hanna shook her head and responded awkwardly, "Must've slipped his mind, because my dad's never mentioned that you have a son I would've remembered something like that." Hanna finished taking a drink of her lemonade. "Hanna I'm really sorry I dropped this huge news on you. When your father told me that you approved of us moving in, I just assumed he told you," Claudia apologized. Hanna waved it off "It's fine." "Well if it's any comfort to you he didn't find out about you until the other night when I mentioned to your dad that I booked you're plane ticket for him." Claudia confessed sheepishly.

"So how come I've never seen him or met him before?" Hanna asked suddenly after few minutes of slight uncomfortable silence. "Oh, well that's because when you come to visit, he's in Seattle spending the summer with his father. But, you'll get meet him later, when he gets home. He's out with friends right now," Claudia explained. "Oh, really but uh I thought you said he spends his summer with his dad?" Hanna stated confused. Claudia nodded, "He does, normally." She answered then seeing Hanna's confused expression she elaborated, "His father Jamie is out of state on business for the next two months so Caleb couldn't spend his summer with him this year, so he's going to spend Christmas with Jamie this year instead." Hanna nodded, "Oh ok I got it now."

After they finished lunch Hanna thanked Claudia and told her she was gonna go unpack and tell the girl they can sleep over. As she was going up the stairs Claudia asked if there was anything Hanna wanted her to go out and buy for the slumber party so she could go get it now. Hanna nodded and told her the normal sleep over junk foods to get Claudia nodded and grabbed her keys and purse before heading out the door with a 'thanks' from Hanna before she ran the rest of the way up the stairs to her room. As Hanna reacted her room she pulled out you phone and sent a mass text to her friends. _Hey guys its me I just landed a an hour ago and my dad and Claudia both said it was cool for you guys to sleep over here tonight so let me know if you can Can't wait to see you all-:)Han_

Hanna tossed her phone on the bed before pulling her laptop from her tote and turning on music, while she started unpacking her clothes and putting them first person Hannaan answer from was of course Logan saying, _I'll be there and I'm bringing brownies-3Lo_ Next was Reese saying, _My parents are cool with it see you at six- REESECUPXP._ Then it was Jay-Lee saying, _I missed you SOO MUCH of I'll be there-JAY-LEE;D_ Finally was Tanya saying, _Cant wait to see you too fill you in on everything-Tanya;)_.Hanna smiled and texted back _Excited see you later-:)Han_.

As Hanna finished unpacking she heard the front door open and close assuming it was Claudia back from the store she called to her, "Claudia?" hearing no answer Hanna got up and left her room, "Claudia are you home?" she tried again as she descended the stairs "Claudia is that you?" She called once more as she made her way through the hall to the kitchen. When she reached it she saw the refrigerator door open Hanna started talking again "Claudia I was… AHHH!" Hanna scream when she saw that it wasn't Claudia but a boy with dark shoulder length and brown eyes she's never seen before. "Who are and how did you get in here?" she asked trying to stay cool.

The boy chuckled at her semi frantic state, "I could ask you the same thing." He responded smartly Hanna rolled her eyes, "This is my dad's house and you didn't answer my question smart ass. Who are you and how did you get in here?" The boy started laughing now, "So you're Tom's daughter." " Yeah, I am just answer the damn question. Hanna said demandingly which only amused the young man even more. When he finished laughing the boy turned back to Hanna and answered her question, "Well Princess to answer your question I used the front door to get in you see I have a key to it because happen to I live here," He answered smartly.

"I'm Claudia's son, Caleb." Caleb answered gesturing to himself then gesturing to Hanna as he continued, "And you're Tom's daughter Hanna, right. Well its nice to meet you," he stated confidently. Hanna shook her head, rolled her eyes, and turned walking back the way she came from muttering 'asshole'. Caleb smiled amusingly and went back to making himself something to eat while thinking 'what an eventful summer this is gonna be.'

**Well there it is Chapter 3 I'm sorry it took a while family was in town for family business so we had get togethers every night but now I can try to focus on the story now so Caleb has finally entered the picture I hope I did his and Hanna's attitudes some justice. I'm also thinking of kinda changing up Haleb's first time together a little I have a scene playing in my head that I think can work and would be similar in a way but I don't know yet anyway Please review to let me know what you guys think And PM me if you have any ideas for the story and I'll try to use them. I love reading them. Thanks for reading my story and sticking around. You guys Rock.**

**Signed**

**ROckY roXY**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys I'm sorry but this story and all my other stories are going to be put on hiatus until further notice my grandmother just passed away and I really am so consumed with grief that my mind is blank of ideas and I'm really not in the mood to write right now but I will try to come out of this grief stricken slump as soon as I can thanks for sticking around and reading my story**

**YOU ROCK**

**ROckY roXY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I apologize for being gone so long my grieving was pretty long and then when ever I sat to write it was really difficult. But I'm back now and let me tell you its good to be back doing what I enjoy. Here is the next Chapter of An Unexpected Love Attraction. I hope you like it **

**Chapter 4**

About fifteen minutes after her encounter with the smug ass that is Claudia's son, Hanna thought it was safe to go get something to drink from the kitchen. Hanna got up from her bed and walked to her door opening it before stepping out into the landing that overviewed the living room, and walked toward the staircase passing the bathroom and what she, considering the noise emitting from it, she presumed to be Caleb's room. As Hanna passed the bedroom she shook her head and continued her way to the stairs descending them when she reached them. Once she reached the bottom she headed toward the kitchen like she had earlier. "Lets try this again shall we," she thought out loud.

When Hanna reached the kitchen she slowly stuck her head in the kitchen to see if the coast was clear. 'This is ridiculous. I'm hiding from a boy, what am I in middle school,' Hanna thought as she stopped what she was doing and finally just walked in. 'Besides what should I be hiding from, he's just Claudia's son no big deal,' she continued to think as she got some water from the refrigerator. Just as she was taking a drink Claudia walked in from the backyard with a bag of groceries. "Oh good you're down here, honey would you mind helping with groceries while I run to the restroom real quick?" Claudia asked as she set the bag on the counter. Hanna shook her head, "Not at all," she replied as she made her way through the kitchen to the back door.

Just as she walked out the doors she heard a "Hey Mom," come from the room she just left and rolled her eyes. 'Great, just my luck he has to come down when I'm down here,' Hanna thought to herself as she heard Claudia ask if Caleb if he would help retrieve the rest f the groceries from the car as well. Hanna shook her head and continued her way to the car truck and grabbing some brown bags just as Caleb appeared next to her. "Need a hand," he asked as he reached for bags himself. Hanna looked over at him with some bags in her hands, "I think I got it covered, but since you're here might as well put you to good use," she remarked with a smirked and walked back toward the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she walked to the counter and started taking the items out to put them away just as Caleb came in setting the bags he had right beside the ones Hanna just started putting away and walked right back outside for the rest without a word.

"Oh thank you Hanna," Claudia said as she reentered the kitchen and started to give Hanna a hand with putting everything away. Just as Claudia put away the pancake mix Caleb walked back in with the final four bags. "Oh, Caleb honey this is Tom's daughter Hanna," Claudia informed him as he set the bags in front of her. "Hanna this is my son Caleb," she told Hanna. Hanna turned to look at Caleb as she closed the cabinet that she just finished putting the cake and jello mixes in. "We've met already, earlier when he scared the crap outta me," she responded with a sarcastic smile in Caleb's direction "Well glad to be of service and hey it's not like I planned it or anything. It just turned out that way. And quite nicely I might add," Caleb stated back with a sarcastic smile of his own. Hanna gave one more sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes. "Hey Claudia since we are almost done here is it alright if I go back to my room and call my mom to let her know that I got in alright, I forgot to do it earlier."

"Sure Han, Caleb and I can take it from here. What time are the girls supposed be coming over," Claudia asked as Hanna made her way out the kitchen. Hanna turned back toward her before replying, "Oh, six I can't wait to see them just talking on the phone and computer are not the same." Claudia nodded as Hanna took her leave from the kitchen once again. Hanna made her back up the stairs to her room she heard Claudia talking to Caleb about her and stopped to listen. She was telling him to be nice and respectful toward her since she only sees her father for only two months during the summer and she didn't want anything to happen that would cause Hanna to be uncomfortable and decide to cut her visit short.

Hanna guessed Caleb rolled his eyes or said something that Claudia didn't like because when Claudia spoke with a sterner tone of voice, "I mean it Caleb, this is the only time of the year Tom gets to have Hanna and I will not have anything ruin that, understand." Hanna smirked, 'good,' she thought as she heard Claudia speak once more this time in a slightly gentler voice, "Look, this situation is just as new to her as it is to you. Come on, how would you feel if you were in her shoes and your father had a girlfriend that you really liked and approved of move in with him and you went to visit only to find out that he had a daughter you had no clue about until you arrived. All I'm saying is will you please at least try to get along with her? If not for me, do it for Tom. Please, these visits are really important to him just as important as your visits with your dad are to you." She told him. "Yeah like that'll happen," Hanna said to herself then continued her way up to her room opening the door when she reached it. Walking in, Hanna went to her bed and picked up her phone from where it lay in the middle of her bed and dialed her mom's number before laying down.

After five rings a voice answered. "Hi Hanna," answered Ashley. "Hey mom, sorry I didn't call you sooner I got a little sidetracked," Hanna explained. "Its alright, it's only been two and a half hours since you landed. And I kind of figured you wouldn't be able to call me right away anyway. Now if you waited to call me any later I would have been worried and would've called your father just to see if you were there and safe," Ashley responded. "Ok, well now you know I got here same and sound," Hanna said with amusement in her tone. "Well that's good to hear," her mother replied.

"Listen Honey I hate to cut call short, but I gotta business dinner to go to and I have to finish getting ready so I gotta go now. I'm sorry," Ashley said apologetically. "Oh no its ok I gotta get ready for a when my friends come over anyway. We're having a sleepover," Hanna reassured her. "Oh well that sounds fun," Ashley commented. "I know. I'm excited I haven't seen any of them since last summer so we have a lot of catching up to do. Well I'll let you go, have fun. Love you," Hanna said. "I will and you have too. I love you too have a good night," Ashley answered. "You too, bye." Hanna responded before hanging up.

She laid on her bed for a little while before getting back up to finish setting up her room and unpacking her toiletries in the bathroom she figured she would now be sharing with the boy next door to it. Pulling out the little bag that contained the items in question she stalked out of the room to the bathroom to put where they belonged. When she walked in it she noticed the smell of cologne was in the air and noticed the men's body wash and men's shampoo and conditioner were in the corner on the tub and saw a toothbrush occupying the spot she normally put her own. Rolling her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time since she arrived, 'Yup my bathroom has been bombarded by male species. Great the one thing I want all to myself is no longer all to myself,' she thought shaking her head she proceeded to do what she came in here to do. "Well at least he's clean," she said out loud as she put her hair produces on the side of the tub that wasn't occupied by Caleb's. When she finished what putting everything where they were supposed to be she gave the bathroom a look over once more before heading back to her room to hang out for awhile until her friends showed up.

**Well there it was the fourth chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I worked pretty hard on it and I apologize if it doesn't meet your expectations but it has been a while. Well please leave a review to let me know what you think. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for being so understanding about my break away and for sticking with the story. You Guys ROCK!**

**Signed**

**ROckY roXY**


End file.
